geminidiariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Malachai Parker
Malachai Mason Parker, a witch hybrid, was one of the main protagonists in . He was the twin brother of Kaiaphas and revealed to be the ex-husband of Chantelle Navas, who was revealed to be a witch and originally thought to be human. She had erased the memories of himself and his daughter Kandice of their elder daughter Kristin. Kai was the only one who had sensed something wrong with Chantelle's ex-boyfriend Darren. After forcing his daughter to tell him the truth, it was revealed that Darren was a pedophile, and that Kristin had been sexually abused by him as a child. Enraged, Kai murdered Darren in his sleep, and had gotten in Chantelle's case about it. Kai currently has custody of his twin daughters. He later becomes the grandfather to Clara King, the daughter of Kandice. However, due to the latter's death in a flashforward scene, she is raised by her grandfather's adopted father, and takes on his surname. Malachai is a member of the Parker Family. Overview Biography Malachai was born in Portland, Oregon in 1959 as the son of Mr. Parker and twin brother of Kaiaphas. As a siphoner, he was shunned by his family, even revealing to his daughters that he wasn't allowed to touch anyone. As twins of the coven, Kai and Kaiaphas were expected to merge. Personality Being shunned by his family and being called an "abomination", Kai grew up to become a sociopath with a penchant for murder and mayhem. However, when it comes to his daughters, he tries to change for them, as he promised her that she wouldn't grow up like he did: unloved. He promised her that he would always keep them safe. Physical Appearance Like Kaiaphas, Kai is tall with short brown hair and blue eyes. He has a close-cropped beard and stubble across his upper lip. He is slim with a muscular build. Powers & Abilities |-|Siphon= Despite having no magical power of his own, he appears to have paid attention during his coven's teachings, as he was quickly able to use his powers to cast spells, showing that he has the knowledge required. In addition to having the ability to siphon magic, Kai can sense magic in others, but this power was limited to being close enough to touch the person he intends on sensing the power on. However, the little time he had spent practicing magic has caused him to not be able to focus his abilities very well. It took him a few tries before he could get spells to do what they were supposed to do, however, after that he is capably of easily using them. |-|Hybrid= Kai possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a vampire-witch hybrid. However, Kai's physical strength is seemingly unusually strong for a vampire-witch hybrid. He was stronger than some vampires and has shown to be able to fight vampires of greater age as well, consistently defying normal expectation of such outcomes. His compulsion far surpasses any other vampire and this is demonstrated when he compels a group of people at once without eye contact. Kai is stronger and faster than any vampire and is one of the most powerful supernatural beings in the universe. He has strength at least on par with Kaiaphas. Appearances The Gemini Diaries Season One * Tell Your God to Ready for Blood * What Kind of Day Has It Been? * The End's Not Near, It's Here * What You Leave Behind * Farewell, My Lovely * Days Gone Bye * You Win or You Die * The Game of Life * I Am The Damned * She Bringeth The Storm Season Two * Nothing But Blood * The Would-Be Prince of Darkness * Take Me to Hell and Back * The Devil Wears Prada * She Just Can't Wait to Be Queen * A Good Day to Die * What Would Brandon Do? * Stranger in a Strange Land * Let the Good Times Roll * Hello, Cruel World * As Time Goes By * In The Beginning * It's A Terrible Life * When the Levee Breaks * Kaiaphas Rising Season Three * Out of the Shadows, Into the Light * A Thousand Years Apart * Til Death Do Us Part * I'm No Angel * Ten Painful Ways to Die * The Knights of the Round Table * A Better Man Because of You * Be Still My Beating Heart Season Four * The Girl Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do * My Heart Divided * Love and the Devil * A Tale of Two Witches * Always Trying to Save the World * You're On the Highway to Hell * Can You Feel My Heart * I'm Just A Gay Club Kid * The Darkest Parts of Yourself * Our Family's Hope Season Five * Puellula Veni * The Shadow of Death * Please Don't Leave Me * Poor Unfortunate Souls * The Answer This World Has Been looking For * Our World is a Horrible Place * The Breaking Point * A Stranger to Myself * Love Me Like You Mean It * The World Racing Next to Mine * It Ain’t Easy to Neglect * A Flicker of Memory * Your Fire Keeps Me Alive The Inheritors * Life's A Bitch (Indirectly mentioned) Stolen at Birth Season One * Say You Won't Let Go * The Adventures of a No Good Witch * The Darkest Light * Don't Bite The Hand The Feeds You * Joe Mama Gonna Get It * We're All Done For * Even You Give Me Anxiety * Don't Let Me Go * La Vie de Kristin Navas Season Two * Where We Come Alive * Children Shouldn’t Play with Dead Things * Never Kill a Boy on the First Date * Your True Colors Are Beautiful * The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday * The Book of Bizarre Truths * The Church of Dirt and Worms * Resting Bitch Face * Human For a Day * Daughters of Anarchy * Something Wicked Comes This Way * Satan, Where? * The In Laws Are Back * Welcome to the Supernatural Hunger Games * Can We Save Them? * Some People Aren't Worth Time (Death) Name * The name Malachai is of Hebrew origin, a variation of Malachi, meaning "angel, messenger of God".https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/malachi/ * The name Mason is an English name. In English, the meaning of the name Mason is Worker in stone.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/mason/ * Parker is an English family name, derived from the Old French with the meaning "keeper of the park". Gallery Tropes * Papa Wolf: Kai is very protective of his daughters and has no limits when it comes to Kandice and Kristin's safety and well being. Kai trusts nobody apart from himself when it comes to Kandice and Kristin and his love for them has no bounds. * You Are Better Than You Think You Are: Katherine believes there is a genuinely noble man under the sociopathic maniac. Due to her influence, she proves herself right. * Evil Wears Black: Kai is seen wearing black clothing, which is fitting, considering that he is the Big Bad of the show. In fact, Kai wears all black clothing. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Parker Family Category:Season One Category:Warlocks Category:Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:The Gemini Diaries Category:The Gemini Diaries Characters